


Things left behind

by captandor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian visits the post-war Pucey Manor for the first time in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things left behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was an application piece for Life as You Know it RPG over in IJ. The game fizzled pretty quickly but I loved having Harry & Adrian in the mix! Un-beta'd.

The Pucey manor hadn't been touched since January. Adrian apparated from his flat in Whimsic Alley to just beyond the high gate at the beginning of his family's land and walked up the loose, sandy path to the front entrance. He wasn't sure why he had decided to come, but there had been so much on his mind as of late, he figured it might be a good idea to do a day trip. The quiet of the grounds, while beginning to become unruly in the new Spring, calmed him almost immediately. Slipping into the house, Adrian felt the wards and anti-Muggle charms envelope him quickly, and just as soon as the sensation had arrived, it slid off of him, allowing him through. The house was well protected, but he still found himself looking around for anything out of the ordinary. The dust on the marble floors muffled his steps, and he made his way through the first floor, shooting cleaning charms randomly as he felt like doing so. He knew he'd have to eventually take it seriously, but was just something so eerie about being in the manor again that he could never really get his heart into it. Something about knowing that all of his family's belongings were aging and dusty, crammed onto shelves long forgotten by the rest - it made him angry and restless and sad and miss them all at once.

He found himself walking up the dusty stairs, stopping in his old room where magical posters of the Falmouth Falcons still hung from his childhood as a fan. Adrian simply stood at the door, watching the dust stir up a bit in the sunlight streaming into the room from the large bay window. He remembered sitting on the bench there, reading letters from his sister when she was Hogwarts. She'd send him small gifts and his father would tell him the stories behind them, always teaching him. He remembered pestering his father by letter and in person once he entered school to have a potions dungeon put in, desperate to keep studying over his holidays. His father refused. He'd tried to keep his study up in his room, the proof of which was a burnt spot on the floor just by the dresser that wouldn't come out even with the help of his mother's magic and their house elf's hard work. He missed the family elf, Tally, who had been amiable and hard working, insisting on staying with the family right up until they left, though his father had offered freedom before then.

Adrian made his way away from his bedroom and back down to the first floor, where his father had converted the bedrooms into a master library. Old volumes lined the walls and where walls once stood there was a vast open space filled with light from the clear sky outside. The whole west wing of the first floor had been converted, and Adrian felt chills up his spine as he step foot inside, not having been allowed as a child.

Looking through the titles, casually at first, then with greater interest, he soon lost track of time and only looked up when he noticed the sky graying more quickly as night approached. He hadn't meant to stay nearly so late. Bundling back up, he promised himself it would not be six months until he visited again and said a silent goodbye to the house as he felt the wards shift around him again as he walked out the front door. With a subtle 'pop' he apparated back to London with a sigh.


End file.
